Por mi causa
by XoniXD
Summary: Recuerdos del ayer invadían su mente, mas en el presente planeaba sus movimientos para poner tener el mañana que tanto anhelaba su alma. Mas por mi causa padecerás…


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya/Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas pertenece a Masami Kurumada/Shiori Teshirogi. La presente narración va sin ánimos de lucro, siendo entonces dirigido para los fans.

**Summary: **"Recuerdos del ayer invadían su mente, mas en el presente planeaba sus movimientos para poner tener el mañana que tanto anhelaba su alma. _Mas por mi causa padecerás… _ "

He aquí su servidora presentándose. Bueno, aquí mi nuevo "fanfiction". Estaba en el mundo de los chocolates y deseos incumplidos (ósea durmiendo) cuando a mi mente vino el recuerdo de un Seiya indefenso, en estado vegetal. Claro, uno dice: ''A Seiya podrían raptarlo y nadie se daría cuenta, por lo menos no en ese instante, entonces… y comienza una nueva guerra. '' Y ya ven, una nueva historia. Como siempre yo y mis ideas locas sobre convertir a… mejor dejo eso para la lectura. Hay pequeños **guiños a Lost Canvas**, los considere necesarios. Espero que sea de su agrado…

* * *

Cuando la espesa neblina se cernía sobre el terreno rocoso de la antigua Jamir, y la luz del sol se ocultaba para dar paso a las tinieblas, aquella torre de aspecto antiguo imponía su magnificente estructura retando a la tenebrosa noche. El intenso frío había logrado matar a las crías de una fiera, quien entonces engullía los restos sobrantes de sus hijos. El viento helado volvió a soplar con fuerza, ahuyentado a los carroñeros que acababan de llegar. Pero otras fieras testarudas insistían en comer aquel jugoso manjar que representaban esos cachorros. La fiera se abalanzó sobre ellos, protegiendo lo que en esos momentos era su alimento. Mostraba sus filosos colmillos bañados en sangre tratando de ahuyentar a sus enemigos; sus contrincantes la rodearon amenazando con atacar, pues ellos eran más y no le convenía a la madre hacerse la testaruda. Ella no retrocedió, impuso su cuerpo entre el alimento y sus enemigos, volvió a mostrar sus filudos colmillos y sus garras se enterraron en la fría tierra demostrando así que no se movería de aquel lugar. En cambio sus contrincantes parecían no tomar interés a las advertencias de la fiera y se abalanzaron sobre ella profiriéndole mordiscos y arañazos. Un potente rugido daba a conocer que la fiera había caído en batalla. Su cuerpo se convirtió en alimento para otros cachorros que también habían llegado, y los restos de sus crías se convirtieron en el trofeo de guerra de sus contrincantes.

La vida era efímera y en un mundo cambiante parecía no tener valor. Las guerras santas siempre habían significado muerte. Así como las fieras, los caballeros de Athena tenían que defender a costa de su vida sus ideales, por un mundo mejor, por los demás. Eventualmente sus contrincantes terminarían por acabar con sus cortas vida, tomando sus cuerpos como alimento y los cuerpos de sus seres queridos como trofeos de guerra. Siempre sería así, y nunca nadie iba a cambiarlo.

Sin embargo, ¿Por qué luchaban? ¿Por qué a pesar de todo seguían luchando? El mundo… Athena no había hecho nada para remediar aquel mal. Athena permanecía cual reina sentada en su trono, esperando que sus súbditos leales resolvieran sus asuntos. Las vidas inocentes que se perdían parecían no importar. Sólo estaban luchando como bestias, sin ver algún cambio, sin ver alguna mejoría en ese mundo corrupto y lleno de maldad. Y los caballeros de Athena siempre terminaban llevando la peor parte, perdiendo a sus compañeros, a sus amigos y a todos aquellos que amaban.

El viento volvió a soplar y las velas de aquella habitación se apagaron. La torre quedó en la completa oscuridad, tan silenciosa que la sensación de soledad se acentuaba aún más. Pronto se escucharon sollozos. Un alma joven sufrían en la soledad, sin consuelo, sin amor. Un trueno cayó sobre la tierra y el cielo retumbó al tiempo que gigantescas gotas de lluvia caían sobre el suelo rocoso. Una tormenta.

El joven se puso de pie, secándose las lágrimas que según él sólo lo volvían inútil, para intentar prender las velas que daban luz a esa pequeña habitación. El viento helado revoloteó sus cabellos rojos dejando ver sus dos puntos en la frente, inconfundible característica de su raza. Aquella raza que por orden de los dioses había sido condenada a la extinción. Sus ojos examinaron la sala detenidamente, alguien había entrado. Sus dedos rozaron las armaduras, que estaban dispersadas por todas partes. Caminó con cautela, esperando el momento de atacar a aquel intruso que había osado interrumpir la tranquilidad de la milenaria Torre de Jamir.

El sonido de unos cascabeles hizo que diera media vuelta y dirigiera su vista hacia aquel pasadizo solitario donde alguna vez su maestro le había prohibido entrar. Él jamás se atrevió a entrar en aquel pasadizo, y mucho menos en las habitaciones que ahí se ubicaban, pues un sentimiento extraño lo invadía; su maestro entraba en ciertas épocas del año, argumentado ir a revisar unas armaduras, teoría que él había descartado tan pronto supo que su maestro no iba precisamente con sus herramientas de trabajo, más bien pensaba que aquel lugar contenía los poderes ocultos de la torre, poderes que muchas veces le habían sorprendido. Ciertamente, al mirar aquel pasadizo sentía como sus dedos perdían el control y lo obligaban a ir hasta aquel lugar, su corazón se agitaba tanto que lo sentía descolocarse de su pecho. Sí bien, dichas sensaciones denotaban lo peligroso que era estar ahí, no podía quedarse quieto, esperando que el intruso se escondiera cobardemente en aquellas habitaciones. A paso lento se acercó al pasadizo, esperó unos segundos antes de entrar y suspiró cansado. Aquel extraño lugar tenía un ambiente pesado, tan negativo que parecía ser otra dimensión.

De nuevo los cascabeles se hicieron escuchar. La puerta de una de las habitaciones parecía abierta, extrañamente, el viento helado parecía provenir de ahí. El joven lemuriano comenzó a preguntarse desde cuando había estado abierta aquella puerta. Se acercó dispuesto a cerrarla, y a verificar si es que el intruso no estaba escondido allí, sus pasos hicieron rechinar el piso de madera provocando que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. Miro para ambos lados, como previniendo una posible trampa y se adentró a la habitación. Aquello parecía un lugar tranquilo, distante de lo que alguna vez había pensado. Una cama cubierta por un manto fino, junto a un mueble de manera maltratado por el tiempo. Unos peluches estaban amontonados en un lado de la habitación, unos cuantos intactos y otros destruidos adrede, como si la cólera hubiera movido a alguien para destruirlos. Pronto reparo en el hecho de que unos libros estaban tirados en el piso, con las hojas rotas y algunos habían sido incinerados.

Tomó uno de los peluches en forma de carnero, que parecía ser el juguete de un infante, y recordó vagamente su antiguo peluche que había perdido en el Santuario. Los libros parecían ser anotaciones de algunos acontecimientos, dibujos deformes y extraños, y poemas vagos. Sin embargo algunos parecían ser hechos por un adulto, pues habla del comportamiento de sus alumnos, anotando con tinta purpura los acontecimientos más importantes. Leyó uno de ellos que resaltaba el mal comportamiento de uno de los niños que estaban a cargo de la tutela de un tal ''Hakurei''; al costado de una de las inscripciones una acotación estaba especialmente resaltada, dando a conocer la importancia del asunto. Se trataba de un incidente ocurrido tiempo atrás, y las consecuencias que este le habría traído al grupo de alumnos. Uno de ellos, posiblemente el dueño de la habitación, se había revelado provocando su separación del grupo dando por zanjado el asunto.

Las demás páginas parecían haber sido arañadas. Otra vez los cascabeles se hicieron escuchar, esta vez con más fuerza. El cielo volvió a retumbar, truenos cayeron a la tierra y la lluvia comenzaba a intensificarse. El joven se puso de pie ante el ruido que provocaban los truenos, notó pronto que aquel intruso estaba en la habitación; posó su vista en una de las esquinas de la habitación y miró detenidamente aquel fenómeno que se estaba presentado: Una luz que se intensificaba cada vez más. La habitación pronto quedó completamente iluminada, el ambiente se hizo más pesado de lo normal haciendo difícil la respiración, pero el joven se quedó ahí.

— ¿Qué eres…?

Los cascabeles volvieron a sonar y un chirrido ensordecedor acabó por desmayar al lemuriano. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, su cuerpo perdió la sensibilidad y la luz se desvaneció lentamente. Sintió como el viento helado recorría su cuerpo, como acariciándolo, mientras poco a poco perdía cada uno de sus sentidos. Y una voz sensible que gritaba: ''Tokusa''.

''_Athena ha dejado abandonado a uno de sus guerreros. Dejándolo como un perro abandonado. ''_

'' _¿Qué deberíamos hacer con él?''_

''_Dejadlo consumirse en su propio juicio, pues sólo ha nacido y sólo se quedara. ''_

''_Extraedle el alma, dejemos que sienta dolor hasta el final de su triste vida. ''_

''_Deteneros. Este pobre sirviente no ha hecho nada que pueda condenarlo. Los dioses somos benevolentes contigo, por cuál nos debes respeto. Athena ha manejado a su antojo el mundo terrenal, esperemos que tu rostro no vuelva a ser visto en este juzgado divino. ''_

''_Sin embargo, los humanos olvidan rápido. Este individuo merece el castigo de los dioses, por el hecho de servir a Athena. ''_

'' _Llevadlo ante Hades, él sabrá que hace con este sirviente… vendadle los ojos. No merece ver el mundo de los dioses. ''_

Unos brazos fuertes los tomaron prisionero. Le ataron una venda en los ojos, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y lugar, pues aun no había recuperado el sentido del tacto y el oído. Una horrible sensación se apoderó de él al notar que sus extremidades no les respondían. Fue entonces que, pasado algunos minutos, se preguntó si su vida estaría llegando a su fin. Ya no le importaba, considera el momento idóneo para morir. Nadie lloraría por él, pues ya hace mucho que se había aislado del mundo, encerrándose en aquella antigua torre donde pasó toda su infancia. Sonrió levemente al recordar todos aquellos felices momentos vividos, juntos a los caballeros de bronce y junto a su maestro. Aunque los últimos años la vida no lo hubiera tratado bien, se sentía feliz.

Sintió como su cuerpo era lanzado contra una fría pared. Por lo menos ahora sabía que había recuperado el sentido del tacto. Aquel lugar estaba húmedo, podía sentir como sus ropas se humedecían al contacto con el suelo. Acto seguido, unas manos fuertes le quitaron sus ropas, dejándolo desnudo, y ataron sus manos y piernas para que quedara completamente indefenso. El intenso frío le obligaba a encogerse en sí mismo para darse calor. Poco a poco recuperaba sus sentidos, a la vez que comenzaba a sentir dolor en sus extremidades. Al cabo de unas horas su respiración comenzaba a fallarle, sintiéndose al borde de la muerte.

Quizás fueron las emociones que lo embargaban en ese instante, no sabía cómo describirlo, y aunque deseara la muerte sentía que no debía de ser en ese momento; había caído en la cuenta que todavía no era la hora, su destino no era morir… no en ese lugar.

—Ayuda…—susurró— ¡Ayuda!

Pero como la hoja otoñal se deja llevar por el viento y se pierde en la inmensidad, así se perdieron sus palabras. Sacudió su cuerpo con brutalidad, tratando se romper las cadenas que lo ataban y poder huir de esa gran inmensidad, y sin embargo, sólo logró hacerse daño. Un líquido caliente recorrió su helada piel, sintiendo el estremecimiento de todo su cuerpo; la sangre que manaba de sus manos y pies comenzaba a caer sobre el suelo, mezclándose con la humedad de aquel lugar.

'' _¿Acaso puedes sentir el regocijo de tu piel ante el contacto con la sangre?''_

—¿Quién…?

''_Soy yo quien debería de interrogarte. Estas en mis dominios, haciendo ruido, cuál animal herido…''_

—¿Por qué estoy aquí?

''_Porque los dioses se han compadecido de ti. Han traído tu débil cuerpo ante mí, para juzgarte como yo crea conveniente. Pero no es misión mía juzgar a humanos, pues ellos son inferiores, son como aquel gusano que ustedes osan aplastar. Son como aquella molestia que desean matar, pero esos seres aún tienen más valor que sus tristes vidas, porque su alma es limpia y no corrupta, su devoción es a nosotros y no a sus ídolos, sus actitudes son honestas y no arrogantes… Ahora dime, ¿Por qué debería yo, Hades, rey del Inframundo, dejar vivir a una impureza como tú?''_

Sintió como un arma puntiaguda rozaba su cuello, rasgando su pálida piel, dando a entender que ahora se encontraba sometido a un poder superior. Meditó su respuesta, cada palabra, cada sentido que le daría, una manera de expresar lo que quería. Resumir su inmenso sentir en una frase corta y significativa mientras sentía la satisfacción de ser liberado de sus demonios internos.

—Athena me ha dejado a la deriva, cual objeto que se vota a la calle porque ya no se necesita. Siendo yo un simple niño, viví mis primeros años a su ley. Pero hoy… hoy me inclino ante usted.

"Sí una oveja se pierde de su rebaño y tomando un nuevo rumbo encuentra a un pastor que lo recibe, ¿Debería la oveja regresar con su antiguo pastor o quedarse con aquel que lo ha recibido? La oveja entonces se quedara con su nuevo dueño, otorgándole a él y sólo a él el poder de decir sobre sus acciones. El pastor decidirá si esta noble oveja queda a su servicio hasta el final de sus días o sea sacrificada por el bien de los demás…"

''_¿Entregas tu vida al enemigo de la que alguna vez fue tu diosa? ¿Es acaso que la estas traicionando?'' _

No. No lo estaba haciendo, él no era un traidor. En su mente, la idea de servir a Hades significaba la venganza contra Athena, ella, quién había ocasionado desgracias a su pueblo… y a sus seres queridos.

—No es traición, sino venganza. Ella me alimenta y me da poder para seguir a vuestro servicio—respondió con sencillez. A todo esto, la presencia del dios pareció ceder, por lo cual se acerco a paso lento y rodeó al muchacho. Y Con su habitual tono agrio dijo:

—Para que un peón se convierta en soldado debe de probarse su utilidad…

Poco a poco la esperanza de que el muchacho recapacitara, y despertara de su locura, fue desapareciendo. En ese mismo instante, en ese mismo segundo, Kiki dejaba atrás lo que alguna vez llamó sus ''sueños''.

Los rayos del incandescente sol se colaron por la ventana bañando su cara, abrió los ojos lentamente esperando que aún siguiera en Jamir. Se encontraba en la misma habitación donde se había desmayado. Las sabanas estaban desordenadas, quizás producto del fuerte viento que habría entrado por la ventana. Sin embargo se encontraba desnudo, sus ropas yacían en un lado de la habitación, desgarradas. Después de todo no había sido algo irreal.

Pronto su corazón recibió el golpe de la tristeza. Recordaba perfectamente lo que Hades le había pedido, aquella misión que debía cumplir para comenzar una nueva vida lejos de Athena. Pero no podía hacerlo, era ir en contra suya, traicionar todos sus principios, todo lo que significaba la base de su vida iba a ser desechado para siempre. En sus manos estaba la decisión final, escoger entre lo que alguna vez creyó justo y correcto o el camino que lo llevaría a cumplir su sueño anhelado: Vengarse.

¿Era el final? ¿Había llego a un punto donde cualquier salida le haría un daño irreparable? ¿Qué sería de él?

''_Si te convierte en espectro ya no tendrás que temerle a la muerte. Recibirás la vida eterna. Aunque debes pagar un alto precio… Tokusa de Hánuman''_

—¡Ah!—giró su vista hacía aquel rincón apartado, pero sólo logró ver una pequeño remolino de viento. ¿Acaso eso era una señal? Por su mente pasaban imágenes de paisajes, personas, cosas que nunca antes había visto. Muertes por doquier, un pueblo entero asesinado, fuego, pero sobre todo un joven encima de los cadáveres, sonriendo.

Definitivamente era una señal, aunque en lo más profundo de su alma le doliera lo que iba a hacer, era por su propio bien. Porque si quería triunfar tenía que darlo todo. Mirar año tras año el horizonte, viendo su vida pasar, era una verdadera pérdida de tiempo. Era hora de seguir su destino, aunque aquello costará perder a sus amigos.

Partió entonces por la noche, cargando una falsa caja de pandora que mantenía viva con un poco de su cosmos. Llevo una pequeña bolsa de viaje que contenía ropas y vendajes por si en el camino se le presentaban dificultades. Finalmente selló toda entra a la torre de Jamir por si algún día algún hombre se atrevía entrar a lo era su propiedad. Aquellas tierras algún día pronunciarían su nombre con miedo y temor, recordando que por ahí pasó sus primeros días un joven guerrero, una leyenda que elevó su poder hasta el infinito, abrazó la eternidad y blandió sus puños para acabar con todo aquel que se le oponga. Sí, salía como un simple joven pero volvería como un hombre hecho leyenda.

La mansión Kido había sufrido el desbastador paso del tiempo, perdiendo el esplendor y fulgor que la caracterizaba como el condominio más glamoroso y elegante de todo Japón. La fachada daba la impresión que aquella mansión estaba deshabitada, pues el clásico barniz que cubría las paredes había perdido color y se estaba descascarando, además de la humedad que ya había carcomido una parte de la pared. Las rejas de la entrada a la mansión estaban tan oxidadas que incluso se podía sentir el olor. Sin embargo, los jardines, que antes fueron gloriosos y llenos de vida, eran ahora un triste espectáculo para todo aquel que antes hubiera visitado aquel lugar. Los hierbajos consumieron a las flores, y poco a poco se fueron marchitando así como también los arbustos y árboles perdieron sus hojas, resultando tenebrosos.

Vecinos y pobladores, todos ellos se preguntaban el porqué el tiempo había castigado con tanta dureza aquel lugar de ensueño, comparable con un paraíso, y donde todo el mundo alguna vez deseo vivir. Era momento de girar el rostro y pensar que hay cosas que nunca volverían a ser como antes. Incluso pensar en la dueña de la mansión reforzaba aquel pensamiento.

Saori Kido ahora era una mujer hermosa, dejo atrás aquellos años de batallas, aquellos años donde ella junto a sus caballeros defendían la paz de la humanidad y reclamaban por los derechos de los débiles. Esa mujer que se levantaba todas las mañanas, con la sobra de la tristeza tatuada en sus ojos, con los labios y la cara pálida por aguantar todo el peso de conciencia que le causaba pensar en sus caballero que habían caído en batalla, aquella mujer era Athena, la diosa de la guerra, ensombrecida por la gran desgracia que había acontecido después de la batalla contra Hades. Ella junto a su mayordomo se ocupaban de los asuntos de la familia Kido, tratando de mantener sus bienes que cada día iban perdiéndose, ya que aquellos negocios que manejaban ya se declaraban en banca rota, dejando una gran deuda. Pero por sobre todo estaba la gran preocupación que le causaba a la reencarnación diosa el estado en que se encontraba el caballero de Pegaso.

—Señorita Saori—El mayordomo de la mansión Kido había entrado en aquella vieja oficina interrumpiendo las reflexiones de la mujer. Aquel hombre estaba envejeciendo, las arrugas de su rostro reflejaban los duros años que le había tocado vivir junto a los Kido.

—¿Qué ocurre Tatsumi?—preguntó desde su viejo asiento.

—Un joven ha venido, dice ser amigo suyo.

—¿Su nombre?

—Kiki.

Saori pareció haber escuchado el nombre de un desaparecido. Sus ojos se llenaron, por un momento, de luz. ¿Era posible que después de tanto, aquel niño que los acompaño en todo momento haya finalmente regresado? Ocho años después… largos años de no saber que había sido de él, parecía que por fin podía quitarse un peso de encima.

—Dile que pase—ordenó sin miramientos, visiblemente emocionada por aquella visita.

El muchacho pelirrojo subió las escaleras ante el llamado del mayordomo. Y cuando la puerta fue abierta su expresión seria cambió por una leve sonrisa amistosa. Frente a él estaba Saori Kido, un poco más adulta pero tan bella como siempre. Los dos se miraron por largos segundos, ella sorprendida por el gran cambio del muchacho y él rememorando sus aventuras con los santos de bronce. Aquella habitación, aunque vieja, se veía acogedora. Los libros estaban amontonados en una esquina esperando ser leídos y algunos documentos, el escritorio de la señorita estaba acomodado cerca de la ventana mientras que los clásicos sillones de cuero estaban cerca de la chimenea.

Se sentó frente a ella y cuando el mayordomo hubo abandonado la habitación, Saori dejó caer una pequeña lágrima.

—Has crecido mucho. Te recuerdo tan pequeño y travieso que me es difícil pensar que aquel niño eras tú—Kiki sólo atinó a sonreír—Supongo que habrás continuado entrenando.

—Sí señorita Saori, desde que abandone el santuario tuve que ingeniármelas para poder sobrevivir en Jamir. Como sabrá yo era sólo un niño y me resultaba difícil vivir en aquella condiciones que brinda esa tierra, fue por eso que tuve que entrenar muy duro y hacer resistente a todo aquello. Incluso lleve mi telequinesia a un nivel avanzado.

—Ya veo—giró su vista hacía la ventana—Debo decirte que todos estos años tenía un gran peso de conciencia por haberte dejado a tu suerte. Debí suponer que un niño como tú, que había perdido a la única persona con que mantenía un vínculo cercano, estaría sufriendo tremendamente…

—Ha sido una prueba de valor, no se preocupe… he estado relativamente bien—El muchacho sonrió con calma dejando de lado el asunto. Saori, que esperaba una actitud de resentimiento hacía ella, supo entonces que Kiki había venido por ellos; sinceramente, necesitaba el apoyo de un amigo… era la única luz para la heredera de la familia Kido.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba, más amena se hacía la conversación. Desde hacía mucho tiempo la señorita Kido no había sonreído tan graciosamente como en aquella ocasión. Se podía ver, en el brillo de sus ojos, que le hacía bien conversar con aquel chico. Después de todo, ella necesitaba darse un respiro y dejar por un momento aquel peso que cargaba ya desde hace mucho. Kiki, sin embargo, tenía otros planes para los próximos días, que sería decisivos para él. Suponía que Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga, incluso Ikki, debían de regresar a la mansión ya que era su hogar; si bien algunos de ellos ya tenían otros lugares a donde ir, cada cierto tiempo regresaban. Esperaba que así sucediera, pues deseaba verlos… por última vez.

La conversación tomó otro tono cuando Kiki quiso saber que había sucedido con sus amigos:

—¿Y qué pasó con ellos? Me refiero a Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga e Ikki…—La sonrisa de Saori disminuyó paulatinamente. Esta se tomó su tiempo para digerir la pregunta, que había abierto una vieja herida del corazón.

—Ellos… Shun vive aquí, hace poco termino sus estudios, también me ayuda con mis asuntos. Él ha cambiado mucho, a causa de la desaparición de su hermano, lo cual marchitó un poco nuestra amistad. Hyoga partió a Siberia poco después de la destrucción del santuario y hasta ahora no tenemos noticias de él. Shiryu regresa cada cierta temporada. Y Seiya…—de su boca no salió una palabra más, lágrimas de angustia brotaban de tus sus ojos brillosos. Saori Kido lloraba por aquel caballero de bronce que tanto la había protegido y que ahora se encontraba postrado en una cama, con el cuerpo inmovilizado y los ojos mirando hacia la nada.

—¿Puedo verlo?—preguntó el muchacho. Saori giró su vista hacía él y pudo comprobar que su mirada estaba llena de ilusión, quizás por aquel sentimiento que le despertaba el no haber visto a su amigo por largos años—Por favor, necesito verlo.

—Está bien—respondió secándose la lágrimas—comprendo lo que sientes…

De pronto se encontraba caminando por los pasadizos de la mansión. Había tantas puertas que se preguntaba en qué momento llegaría a los aposentos del caballero de Pegaso. El piso estaba deteriorado, incluso podía escuchar el rechinar de la madera cada vez que daba un paso tal como sucedía en Jamir, pero, a lo lejos, se divisaba una sala pulcra e iluminada. Y cerca de la chimenea una puerta con la inscripción: _Seiya_…

La habitación era exactamente igual a como la recordaba, con una fina alfombra guinda y paredes recubiertas por pintura azulina. Saori se acercó a la ventana y abrió las cortinas descubriendo así un hermoso jardín de flores de diversos colores; había también un estanque de agua cristalina por el cual nadaban peces de color naranja, cerca de ahí un frondoso árbol donde infinidad de aves hermosas cantaban alegremente. Kiki se preguntaba cómo era posible que tal paraíso estuviera escondido, mientras que los jardines delanteros y alrededores estaban deteriorados.

_¡Seiya!_

De repente sintió como aquel cosmos cálido lo envolvía como dándole la bienvenida. Giró su vista hacía la cama mientras se acercaba lentamente. Seiya de Pegaso yacía ahí, con los ojos brillantes y esperanzadores como Kiki los recordaba. Había crecido, sus rasgos se hacían más varoniles y maduros, incluso sus cabellos habían tomado otra forma. En realidad no sabía cómo definir lo que estaba sintiendo, era como si de pronto hubiera vuelto a ser el mismo pequeño travieso y estuviera esperando que su amigo despertara para pasar un día de diversión y risas. Sin embargo tenía claro que no se levantaría de aquella cama, estaba condenado a vivir así por el resto de su vida, por más doloroso que fuera, su amigo no iba a ponerse de pie. Por un momento no tenía claro si era pena o alegría lo que sentía.

Después de la guerra Santa, donde los legendarios caballeros dorados perdieron su vida frente al muro de los lamentos, un salvaje golpe termino por acabar con lo que quedaba del Santuario de Athena. Seiya de Pegaso, quién en ese entonces se decía se encontraba en una silla de ruedas producto de su último enfrentamiento con Hades, apareció ante los caballeros de la esperanza para luchar otra vez al lado de su diosa. Pero la felicidad no duró mucho, Pegaso se interpuso entre Athena y Apolo, protegiendo con su cuerpo a la deidad aún acosta de su vida. Es por eso que Seiya quedó en aquel estado lamentable, es por eso que Saori siente profunda pena, porque después de todo por su causa Seiya de Pegaso se encontraba postrado en aquella cama.

—Los dejare a solas—susurró Saori mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

—Gracias—Kiki espero unos segundos antes de decir algo, pues tenía claro que Seiya sentía su cosmos y probablemente tendría que hablarle mentalmente—_Es mucho tiempo sin verte, me causa emoción estar aquí…_

_¿Sabes, Seiya? Necesitaba pasar un tiempo aquí, antes de despedirme. No he sabido nada de ustedes, lo que me llevó a pensar que estaban muertos. Extraño la época en que vivíamos en el santuario, por lo menos tú tratabas de apoyarme, ya sabes, estaba sólo. _

_Jamir es un lugar que castiga. Aunque es mi hogar, se que esa tierra, de alguna manera, se las ensaña con todo aquel que la pise. Siendo sincero, creo que lo que menos me gusta en la soledad que se respira ahí. De todas formas, dudo que regrese. _

Contemplar al caballero de Pegaso le despertaba un gran sentido de admiración por él. Era increíble ver después de muchos a aquel legendario caballero, aquel que tanto se había sacrificado por su diosa. Todo un hombre de valor. Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación mirando hacía al vacío. En sus planes estaba despedirse de todo aquellos que amaba y comenzar a vivir sin un pasado. Eso había pactado y no podía romper su promesa, incluso si lo hacía era como si se tirase de un acantilado. Tenía claro que todo aquello lo hacía por su bien, y sin embargo le dolía mucho.

El mayordomo se encargo de llevarlo a su habitación de huésped. Un sitio cómodo y cálido. Unos libros acomodados en el escritorio y una mullida cama en la que podía descansar su mente, si es que en verdad podía. No se podía quejar, era mucho mejor que la fría y nada cómoda habitación de Jamir. Suspiró hondo y dejó su falsa caja de pandora en el suelo. Aún le parecía increíble que ni la misma Athena haya sentido lo que la caja contenía. Supuso que Andrómeda estaría más atento a lo que él hacía, así que en los próximos días debía cuidar sus acciones y actitudes.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, cansado por todo aquello. Después de haber visto a Seiya tenía claro que algo no andaba bien en él. ¿Era posible que Pegaso influyera en sus planes? ¿Por qué? ¿No se suponía que él estaba preparado mentalmente, que estaba listo para cumplir su misión y que había dejado atrás sus miedos, además de haber cortado ya los lazos que lo ataban a seguir junto a Athena? Y si no era así… ¿Había fallado?

Después de tanto tiempo, su alma entera reclamaba ayuda, que por favor alguien lo salvara de ese abismo de dolor. Aceptaba entonces que su corazón ya no podía más, su mente volaba por los cielos cuando se acercaba a él, un sentimiento extraño se expandía por todo su cuerpo al estar junto a Seiya… por primera vez aceptaba que dentro de él crecían los más nobles sentimientos que un ser humano pudiera tener. Estaba vez las lágrimas que derraba eran tan puras como sus sentimientos, volvía a ser ese niño inocente que lloraba sobre la tumba de su maestro, que demostraba en sus actos cuan pura era su alma y su sentir. Aunque ya su destino estaba fijado, y teniendo claras sus obligaciones, dudaba que algún día olvidara todo aquello que sentía al estar con sus seres queridos.

En esos momentos de seguro estaría entrenando cerca de la torre de Jamir, tratando de elevar su cosmos al máximo y resistiendo al clima. De seguro Saori estaría en su oficina haciendo lo de todos los días: trabajar. Era cierto que Saori había cambiado, y no se refería a su madurez, sino a su carácter. Se había vuelto sumisa y callada. Aunque no podía negar que sus ojos se iluminaban al estar cerca de Seiya, como si mágicamente volviera a ser la misma. Para Kiki, creer que Athena era Saori se había vuelto difícil. La señorita Kido era una mujer gentil y Athena sólo los utilizaba como armas. Ella no tenía la culpa de ser Athena, porque después de todo era una humana más, tenía sentimientos, lloraba, reía, amaba… y sin embargo, en su condición, no podía comportarse como tal. Recordaba haberla visto sonreír a sus caballeros cuando en realidad se estaba derrumbando por dentro…

—La cena esta lista, la señorita Kido lo espera—La voz del mayordomo lo hizo salir de sus reflexiones. Miró por la ventana y comprobó que ya estaba anocheciendo. Era increíble cómo se perdida la noción del tiempo cuando pasabas la tarde reflexionando.

—Sí, bajare enseguida—Escuchó como el mayordomo se retiraba farfullando una palabras que no llego a entender. Su mente vago unos segundos más y luego decidió bajar de una vez.

El salón, sorpresivamente, había conservado un poco del esplendor de antaño, aunque las paredes y el piso le quitaban algo de encanto. La gran mesa rectangular estaba adornada con velas y flores hermosas. Tres sillas colocadas alrededor e infinidad de cubiertos junto a los platos; se podía apreciar también los suculentos manjares servidos por las manos maestras de Tatsumi y en el centro una vasija, posiblemente llena de exquisito vino. Kiki se preguntó a donde iría a parar toda esa comida, pues tenía plena seguridad que ni Saori, ni Shun, ni mucho menos él, terminarían con todo aquello. Es más, él se contentaba con unos cuantos granos de espiga…

—Lamento mi tardanza, señorita Saori—se disculpó.

—No es nada. Shun no tardara en llegar… ¡Ah! Ya está aquí—A paso lento e inseguro, un maduro Shun de Andrómeda se acercaba al salón.

El peliverde detuvo sus pasos intempestivamente al ver al joven Kiki parado junto a Saori. Lo miró con sorpresa, un tanto inseguro, retrocedió unos pasos para finalmente susurrar algo. El joven pelirrojo, sin embargo, miraba con algo de incredulidad a aquel hombre vestido elegantemente que distaba mucho del Shun tranquilo y amable que había conocido años atrás. Era un hombre alto, con los cabellos largos y la mirada fija, muy elegante y refinado. Shun avanzó un paso más y lo examino de pies a cabeza.

—¿Kiki?—farfulló. Continuo caminando hasta quedar frente a él, fue entonces que sus ojos se iluminaron y volvió a decir—:¡Kiki!—Pero el pelirrojo no cambio de expresión, estiró la mano casi inconscientemente sin apartar la vista de aquel personaje. ¿En verdad era Shun?  
—¿S-Shun?—El peliverde asintió con seriedad. Saludó respetuosamente a Kiki, esta vez con un semblante serio.

Cuando hubieron tomado asiento, Kiki pudo notar que Andrómeda no le quitaba la vista de encima. Extrañamente el ambiente se veía tenso, claramente por su presencia. El lemuriano se preguntó que había hecho mal, ¿Acaso eran sus ropajes? ¿Su modo de actuar? Estaba resultando incomodo, incluso para la dueña de la mansión. Decidió dejar sus reflexiones para otro momento, pues si quería llevar bien ese momento al menos debía mostrarse amigable, y si a Shun no le agradaba su presencia, al menos trataría de mantener distancia.

—¿Hace cuanto llegó?—la voz de Shun llegó intempestivamente a sus oídos y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para responder la pregunta notó que iba dirigida a Saori; la muchacha, sin embargo, tardó en responder la pregunta debido a la confusión que había surgido.

—Llego esta tarde—respondió con delicadeza—Se quedara…

—Por una semana—intervino Kiki—, me quedare por una semana. Abandonaré Jamir y me pareció que debía de despedirme de ustedes.

—¿Te irás definitivamente?—Saori dirigió una mirada fugaz a Kiki, cargada de tristeza y preocupación. La diosa no deseaba que aquel muchacho pelirrojo partiera sin rumbo, sentía un gran dolor al perder al joven aprendiz que hace poco había traído felicidad a su corazón y que dentro de poco la volvería a dejar. Pero, a pesar de sus sentimientos, era comprensible que quisiera olvidar todo su pasado. El muchacho necesitaba alejarse de todo lo vinculado al santuario, pues era aquello lo que le hacía revivir viejas heridas, Saori lo comprendía perfectamente.

—Sí, ya lo he decidido. Después de esta semana partiré a lugares desconocidos—el muchacho quedó en silencio, quizás debatiendo mentalmente los caminos que pronto marcarían su vida. Pero para sorpresa suya, Shun de Andrómeda abandono el salón con una expresión de resignación en el rostro. Era un tanto grosero y altanero abandonar la mesa sin tener consideración con los presentes, como si no le importara que ellos estuvieran ahí.

—Tienes que disculpar a Shun. Ha estado preocupado últimamente. Lo comprendo, su hermano no da señales de vida y hace poco pude sentir como su cosmos explotar con fiereza para luego desaparecer. Supongo que eso tiene a Shun atormentado—Saori caminaba de un lado a otro en aquella pequeña habitación, ordenando algunas estatuillas y tratando de excusar a Shun por su inusual actitud durante la cena pasada.

Habían pasado ya dos días desde aquello y Andrómeda parecía ignorar al lemuriano. Kiki tampoco había hecho intentos por romper esa barrera que se había instalado entre ellos dos, limitándose a seguirle el juego. Sin embargo, todo ese asunto llevo a colmar la paciencia de Saori que trataba de hacer que se hablaran, de cualquier manera.

—Shun es muy amable cuando se lo propone. Como dije, ha estado preocupado por su hermano. Con el pasar de los días volverá a ser el mismo…

—Pues parecer que tiene un problema especial conmigo—respondió el lemuriano para luego soltar una pequeña risa. Saori le miró con curiosidad, quizás preguntándose que era tan gracioso—No es nada. Me parecer risible verlo así de huraño. ¿Has sabido algo de Shiryu?

—Supongo que volverá pronto. Es por estas fechas que se presenta—Suspiró y se sentó al lado de Kiki. Lo miró con tristeza, una vez más preocupada por el hecho de saber que viajaría sin rumbo por el mundo—¿Estás seguro que quieres irte? Puedes quedarte a vivir aquí, junto a Seiya, a mi lado. Por lo menos quédate unos días más—se apresuro a decir ante la negativa del joven.

—No es posible, ya tome una decisión. Además, prefiero vivir alejado de todo y de todos…

Ciertamente, el muchacho deseaba alejarse de todo. Pero sus decisiones y ambiciones lo habían llevado a tomar otro camino, que después de mucho meditar, era su mejor opción. Abandonaba a Athena para formar parte de otro gran ejército, pero el sentimiento de cariño hacía sus amigos y Saori nunca desaparecería. Esa era la principal razón por la que se encontraba ahí, por el profundo cariño que les profesaba a ellos.

—¿Es por Shun?—el muchacho salió de sus reflexiones para mirar con sorpresa a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado. Parpadeo unas veces, evidenciando su confusión por aquella "extrañísima" pregunta y notó entonces que sus palabras se convertían en simples balbuceos:

—S-Shu… yo… im-mposible… S-Sa…—¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Pensó el muchacho mientras suspiraba—No, Shun no ha influido en nada en mi decisión.

—Kiki, quisiera que tú y Shun entablaran una conversación. Por lo menos unas palabras—la voz de Saori sonaba suplicante. No era un pedido, lo estaba exhortando a que cruzara palabras con Shun.

Unas horas pasaron y Kiki ya se encontraba camino a la habitación de Shun. El muchacho, claramente confundido, tenía la extraña sensación de estar metiéndose en algo que no le correspondía. Shun era un hombre adulto y si él no quería hablarle, pues era inútil intentar mantener una conversación… aunque si Saori deseaba que así fuera, así sería. Se ubicó frente a la puerta de la habitación de Andrómeda y tocó levemente la puerta deseando que el hombre se encontrara ausente.

—Adelante—por lo menos la voz suave y delicada del caballero de bronce la hacía saber que estaba de "buen humor". El lemuriano entro lentamente a la habitación y cerró la puerta con suavidad para luego girar a mirar al desconcertado, y un poco enfadado, Shun.

—Supongo que mi presencia no es la más grata, pero…—el peliverde se disponía a salir del la habitación, por lo cual Kiki se aferró aún más a la puerta—¡Espera! Saori… ella quiere que arreglemos todo esto.

—¿A qué te refieres? Tú y yo no tenemos ningún problema.

—Me refiero al hecho de no dirigirnos la palabra. Ella quiere tú comodidad.

—¿Comodidad?...Te ruego que te retires de mi habitación, no me es grato estar acompañado—Kiki volvió a negarse y se acercó a Shun, decidido.

—Ella…

—¡Retírate!—gruñó—…Te lo ruego.

—¡Saori Kido busca tu bienestar y tú la ignoras!—Andrómeda frunció el ceño—Como lo oyes, está buscando tu bienestar, tratando de mantener al margen de los problemas de esta mansión, llorando en secreto por el caballero Pegaso, que si estuviera aquí ya te hubiera recriminado tu indiferencia, poniéndose de pie a pesar del gran dolor que siente y rogando a los dioses para que puedas encontrar a tu hermano lo más pronto posible, porque ella siente mucho todo lo que estas pasando a causa de su desaparición—Pronto el lemuriano notó que estaba cayendo en un grave error, el objetivo era hablar con Shun y él, inconscientemente, lo estaba atacando.

—No menciones a mi hermano, ni siquiera te atrevas a meterlo en esta conversación—masculló Shun con ira—¿Qué puede saber un niño como tú? Has estado ausente ocho años, no tienes idea de lo que vivido junto a mis hermanos.

—Pero sé lo que sientes. Yo también perdí al único familiar…

—¡No, él está vivo!—gritó Andrómeda entre lágrimas y con la voz quebrada—¡Mi hermano está vivo!

—Por favor, Shun…—gruñó con altanería el pelirrojo—Ikki ya no está en este mundo. Tú que tienes un vínculo especial con él deberías ya de haberlo aceptado.

—¡Cállate!

—Ikki está muerto.

—¡Ikki está vivo!—El muchacho no supo prevenir aquel golpe que Shun de Andrómeda le propino con toda su fuerza y que lo dejo sin aire. Sin embargo, el no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. Shun se había atrevido a golpearlo y no estaba dispuesto a aceptar aquel golpe. Andrómeda no sería el primer hombre que lo golpeaba y no se recibía su merecido.

Su cosmos se elevo considerablemente y sin miramientos golpeo a Shun dos veces seguidas, logró reducirlo e imponerse a él, cuál fiera que acorrala a su presa para terminar de una vez por todas con su vida. En aquel momento, en aquel minuto, Kiki supo que había cometido un error imperdonable. Shun de Andrómeda no sólo era un caballero legendario, era un caballero de Athena con un cosmos que a esas alturas de su vida podía elevar hacía el infinito. ¿Su reacción había sido incorrecta?

—Shun…

La mirada del caballero había cambiado de odio a sorpresa. Pero definitivamente su brutalidad para golpearlo no había sido causante de su reacción. Su cuerpo, su cosmos, todo él había cambiado.

—¿Qué significa esto? Tú no eres Kiki…

—¿Qué? No… Shun, no… soy yo, Kiki.

—¡No eres él!—El viento helado de Jamir recorrió el cuerpo del Lemuriano y supo entonces que su momento había llegado. Aquel viento rodeó también a Shun y termino por arrancar de su cuello aquel colgante que alguna vez lo identifico como el cuerpo del Emperador Hades, Rey del Inframundo. Aquella joya cayó a los pies de Kiki, clara señal que su señor quería que se la llevase, porque si no era él quien terminara con aquello, sería Andrómeda el que sería tentado. Era su momento.

Contaba con algunas horas para cumplir su misión. Era cuestión de tiempo para que Shun reaccionara y lo enfrentase. Su falsa caja de Pandora y el colgante tenían que irse con él. Observó cada rincón de su habitación pensando en Saori, en sus amigos, incluso en el viejo Tatsumi que últimamente había tenido ciertos tratos especiales con él. Y al poner un pie fuera sintió aquella horrible sensación de haber perdido todo lo que alguna vez amo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para retroceder, había cambiado su lealtad y por consiguiente cortado los lazos entre él y los caballeros de Athena. Se escabulló por los pasillos de la mansión con rumbo a la habitación de Seiya, preparado psicológicamente para continuar con sus planes y lo suficientemente astuto como para no dejar pista alguna de su existencia.

Una tormenta se avecinaba, extrañamente la mansión estaba en el más profundo silencio y sólo se escuchaba el rechinar del piso apolillado. Empujo con suavidad la puerta y entró con la más profunda serenidad, observó el hermoso jardín que aún de noche se veía de ensueño como si la naturaleza le hubiera dado su bendición. Miró luego al caballero de Pegaso que postrado en su cama, de él emanaba un cosmos cálido, tan puro y lleno de tristeza. Kiki se acercó hasta su lecho, le miró con dulzura y admiración para luego arrodillarse ante él mientras susurraba palabras incompresibles; besó las manos de Seiya con profundo enaltecimiento, como si de un dios se tratara para luego ponerse de pie y mirarlo fijamente.

—_Has sido valiente, has sido noble. Protegiste a tu diosa aún a costa de tu vida. Tú amor por ella fue aún más fuerte que cualquier poder divino, pero finalmente Seiya… finalmente tú vida tiene que llegar a su fin_—Posó sus manos alrededor del cuello de su amigo sin dejar de mirarlo. De sus ojos caían lágrimas cargadas de dolor, quizás en algún momento llenas de rabia, pero simplemente no lo entendía—_Pero recuerda Seiya, tu muerte no será el final. Con tu muerte un nuevo mundo se construirá en la tierra, con tu partida una nueva guerra explotará pero la diosa que tu tanto amabas no hará nada al respecto, porque siempre fuimos nosotros, los seres que habitamos en esta tierra los que mancharon sus manos de sangre para protegerla, porque siempre fuimos nosotros los que sufrimos al ver a nuestros seres queridos morir. No Seiya, el futuro que tu quieres no llegara, por eso… ¡Por eso debes morir! ¡Porque yo no deseo que veas a la hermosa tierra morir lentamente!... Adiós, querido amigo._

La manos de Seiya estrujaron las sábanas y antes de exhalar su último respiro susurró entre lágrimas:

—_Saori… dile a Saori que la amó, dile que no llore por mi causa… que sea fuerte…_

Al esconderse por completo el vigoro sol, Seiya de Pegaso cerraba sus ojos para siempre mientras mencionaba por última vez el nombre del ser que había amado: _Saori…_

El muchacho que yacía a su lado lo abrazó con fuerza.

—_Perdóname, perdóname… ¡Seiya!_

Escapó por la ventana, y desde ese punto pudo notar como una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de aquel valeroso hombre que parecía haber caído en un profundo sueño, pero del que estaba seguro nunca despertaría.

Al pasar el tiempo su nombre quedó en el olvido y fue reemplazado por un personaje imponente, de cabellos pelirrojos y que llevaba en su frente una marcas características de su raza. Se le otorgó el grado de espectro, guardián de la estrella celestial del ingenio y portador de la mítica sapuri de Hánuman, que se decía había sido portada por un antiguo ancestro suyo. Su nombre se volvió impronunciable, hasta que llegó el día en que lucharía contra sus seres queridos.

Nuevos tiempos se asomaron y cuando vio cumplidos sus caprichos dio por hecho que su vida ya no tenía sentido. Se dejo llevar por los brazos de la muerte mientras acariciaba el viejo epitafio del lugar en donde descansaba Seiya, el mítico caballero Pegaso. Su cosmos se apago paulatinamente y lo último que pudo ver fue a un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos almendrados llamarlo hacía el paraíso donde descansaban las almas mortificadas por el gran dolor que sentían.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

-Sí, Kiki cambió de bando llevado por la venganza y la rabia que sentí de no poder hacer nada por sus seres queridos.

-Shiryu llegó ese misma noche, fue el primero en encontrar el cuerpo inerte de Seiya.

-Tokusa= Kiki. ¿Reencarnación? No, sólo ancestro que influyo mucho en su decisión.

-Ikki murió al luchar contra un espectro.

-Shun iba a ser el culpable de la muerte de Seiya, no era por Ikki que se comportaba así.

-En algún momento de su vida, Kiki luchó contra Shiryu, una pequeño enfrentamiento con Shion y por último con su maestro Mu, esta última pelea lo dejó malherido y dio pie a que quisiera acabar con su vida. Seguidamente murió Mu, terminando prácticamente con el legado de su raza pues Shion moriría días después tras luchar en el inframundo.

-Hyoga estaba vivo, llegó a pelear con los ángeles de Artemisa para finalmente morir al lado de Camus.

-¿Por qué no agregue esto? No iba a caber y me pareció que no tendría mucho sentido.

¡Hola! Después de mucho me presento, casi ¿5 meses? Ya saben, como que la inspiración se tomó vacaciones. Además las clases de pintura y dibujo me han tenido atolondrada.

¡Feliz día del amigo!

¡Feliz día de la madre!

¡Feliz día del Padre!

¡Feliz pascua! (por si eres católico)

Espero que les haya gustado :3


End file.
